LIlo adventures of Kirby: The Crystal shards
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Darkrai is on RIpple Star
1. Chapter 1

(On Ripple star, The BInglebops and the fairies were having their millennium party celebrating 1000 years of Ripple Star)

Ribbon: It's going to be great.

(Then a black fog came, it was Darkrai)

Darkrai: I Am Darkrai, ruler of darkness. for 1,000 years I have slept on Spooky Island. Now I will rule over the galaxy with my eternal nightmare.

(Ribbon went to the palace)

Queen:Ribbon, escape to a near planet. Find help.

RIbbon: Yes your heiness.

(Ribbon escaped and crashed onto earth. Meanwhile on Ripple star, the binglebops and fairies were terrified of Darkrai.)

BInglebop: WHo will save us now?


	2. Earth

(On earth, Stitch was taking The Midnight Society and Lilo to a surprise. They were blindfolded.)

Lilo: Stitch, where are you taking us.

Kiki: Stitch, your acting weird.

Gary: Is this a joke?

Stitch: Look.

(Lilo and The Midnight society removed their blindfolds and looked to see that he made a campfire.)

LIlo: Stitch, what did you do?

Fluttershy: Well, Lilo told us all about you guys telling ghost stories, and we decided to make a Spooky Island version of the campfire.

Gary: WEll we keep our meeting place secret. Only The Midnight Society and I know this.

(Then a pink round alien, came out of the open. It was Kirby)

Lilo: Who are you?

Kirby: Kirby.

Rarity: That's a cute bear.

Twilight: Want to join us for storytelling

Kirby: Yes.

Lilo:Kiki, you tell the tale, since your the brave type

Kiki: 1,000 years ago. There was a great battle on Spooky Island. There were also 2 creatures, "Cresselia" and "Darkrai" . One day Darkrai wanted to let everyone fall asleep. Imprisoned him on the island. But he vows, when a new moon comes to Spooky Island, he can be realeased by saying this, "Oh Great Darkrai, the eternal nightmare" and to this day, no one knows about Darkrai. But it's all fantasy.

Cresselia: Actually, the story is real.

GARy: Cresselia

Cresselia: I feared that this day would come.

Kiki: What day?

Cresselia: The day when Darkrai awakes. I actually did imprison him on Spooky Island, but someone accidentally awoke him. Someone who's idiotic and one eyed.

Lilo: Pleakley.

(Then an explosion got into the beach. They ran to the area that crashed. Ribbon)

LIlo:a fairy.

Ribbon: I'm "Ribbon", Ripple Star is in Danger.

(Ribbon explained what happened on her planet)

Lilo: Darkrai is controlling your planet and you must need help in order to save it.

Ribbon: Yes, I need your help.

Betty Ann: Let's go.

(They looked around the island for the crystal)

Kristen: Any sign

Betty Ann: No

Applejack: Nu uh.

Rarity: Nope

(Then a giant food monster came out of the buffet, they found the crystal near the buffet.)

David: A food monster

Fluttershy: I'm to frighten

David: LEt's calm him down Fluttershy.

(The duo were trying to calm down the monster They found a pink experiment and he told them that the crystal is on the forehead. David found the crystal and got the food turned back to normal)

David: Thank you

Nosy:Your welcome David, I read your name tag.

Ribbon: What is this?

Lilo: Experiment 199 a.k.a Nosy, he reveals secrets

(The crystal turned into a portal to Rock star and everyone went in.)


	3. Rock Star

(The team went onto a desert planet, while walking for the crystal, they heard a banjo playing. They followed the Banjo playing from an orange alien with a blue alien and applaud after the orange alian preformed)

Wander: Well, I didn't know you were there.

Gary: That was a great performance/

Wander: Thanks, "I'm Wander"

Sylvia: And I'm Sylvia

Gary: Well I'm Gary, and this is Betty Ann, Kristen, Frank, Lilo, Kiki, David and Eric.

Nosy: And i'm Nosy.

Wander: What bring you kids here

Betty Ann: Well, were looking for a crystal shard.

(They searched around the area for the crystal, then Stitch. )

Stitch: Crystal.

LIlo: I think Stitch has something.

Wander: LEt's help you

Nosy: Plus you should see what Betty Ann does when someone says, "Strange, weird or creepy"

(Betty Ann starts to stare at Nosy)

Nosy: That's what happens.

(They got to the ruins, and found the crystal. After they got the crystal, they were waiting for it to power up into a portal)

Nosy: Eric and Stitch are going behind.

(Kirby and Eric were going hungry. Twilight told Kiki to say, "Honesty". She said, "Honesty" and out came apples. Everyone got an apple and ate it. Then the crystal was activated. After they ate, they went into the portal. Wander and Sylvia decided to help)


	4. Chapter 4

(The team landed on Aqua star and needed to find the next crystal)

Kristen: Look at this planet.

(Aqua star was a beach planet.)

Kiki: It's a beach.

LIlo: Lets find the crystal

Rarity: Wait up, you need the right attire

(Rairity changed their clothes into bathing suits, unkown to them 6 fairies came and land.)

Bloom: That is some magic.

Stella:Yes, changing clothes.

Kiki: Who are you?

Flora: We're the Winx club.

LIlo: I'm LIlo and these are my friends.

Kiki: What are you doing here?

Flora: We're exploring the planet.

Betty Ann: We're looking for a crystal.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Ripple star is controlled by a demon known as Darkrai.

Tecna: Ripple Star, a fairy planet.

Applejack:Do you want to help?

Musa: Yes.

(They went inside the water to find the crystal. They found the crystal in a sunken treasure. WHile they were waiting for the crystal to load. The Midnight Society were playing in the water As they got their shoes on, the portal opened and they jumped into the portal to Neo Star.)


	5. Chapter 5

(They got onto Neo Star)

Gary:A heatwave.

Fluttershy: Where is the crystal?

Aisha: Maybe it's in that volcano

Flora: Let's give it a shot.

(They found the crystal in a volcano, It was hot inside. Kiki and Applejack had to get the crystal. THey got it and everyone left the volcano. When they left, tHe volcano was erupting, luckily the crystal turned into a portal. Everyone got into the portal.)


	6. Shiver Star

Kiki: It's cold

Rarity: I'll fix this

(Rarity changed their clothes into winter clothig)

Kristen: Thank you Rarity.

Rarity: Your welcome.

LIlo: We have to find the crystal to save Ripple Star

Twilight: Or else Ripple Star Is

Applejack: Come on everyone, let's find the crystal.

(Everone looked around the place for the crystal to Ripple star)

Stitch: Crystal.

Ribbon: Ripple Star. THe 1000th anniversary party is in danger.

Everyone: Yes

Stitch: Ih.

(They went inside the portal to save Shiver star from the darkness.)


	7. Ripple Star

Fairy Queen: Hello children.

Ripple: Fairy Queen, your okay.

(She told them that the crystal is in the castle and they must find it to turn the planet back to normal)

Gary:Okay

(Unknown to them, she was possessed)

Betty Ann: The fairy queen seems to act weird.

(They found some darkness in the castle. Frank grabbed the crystal and the planet turned back to normal.)

Frank: Allright.

(Faries kissed Frank)

Frank: Ladies, get off of me!

(The fairies got off of Frank and the crystal hold still)

Wander: The crystal is not turning into a portal

Kiki: There's something wrong.

(The crystal's beam went after the queen, whom was possessed by darkness and fainted)

Ribbon: Your Heiness

Betty Ann: She fainted.

(A black figure came out of her body, It was Darkrai)

Darkrai:I am Darkrai, ruler of nightmares. Enemy to good dreams, and Emporer of darkness.

Kristen: What do you want?

Darkrai: I want to cause The Eternal Nightmare, like I did 1,000 years ago Dollface.

Kristen: Dollface?

Cresselia: Darkrai! Your fights with me.

Darkrai: Cresselia, you imprisoned me on that island for too long.

Cresselia: Now you must return.

(Darkrai knocked down Cresselia and flew off)

Fairy Queen: My head.

Ribbon: FAiry Queen.

Rarirty: Cresselia are you okay

Cresselia: I'm okay. Only a random element can destroy along with the user of The Amulet of Harmony

Gary: Who's going to go.

Frank: I'll go, I'll make sure he messes with me

Kristen: No, I'll go!

LIlo: Why?

Kristen: He called me, "Dollface"

Lilo: Let's go Kristen.

Kristen: I need one more thing, GEnorosity. Turn me into an Intergalactic fighter.

(Kirby, Lilo, Stitch, Ribbon and Kristen flew off to the darkness to fight Darkrai.)


	8. DArkrai

(They went into the darkness to find and stop Darkrai. They found Darkrai in the heart of the darkness)

Lilo And Stitch: Darkrai

Darkrai: Hello Lilo and Stitch, you 2 have been friends for long, but you to are weak against me.

Lilo: Your evil.

Cresselia: Lilo!

Lilo: Cresselia?

Cresselia: LIlo, say all the elements and then say, "Harmony"

LIlo: Okay, HOnesty, Kindness, Laughter, Genorosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmony!

(She turned into a superheroine)

Kristen: LIlo, that outfit.

Lilo:THis outfit is beautiful, it's an armor.

Rarity: Let's get him girls.

both: Genorosity!

(They shoot diamonds at darkrai, making him weak.)

LIlo: The Darkness it's falling apart

(Kristen, Rarity, Lilo and Stitch rushed to Kirby to escape. They got out on time while the darkness was exploding into a million pieces. Unknown to them, Darkrai escaped too.)

Darkrai: Children

(They got back to Ripple star and were happy to see their friends again.)

Lilo: WE did it.

Kristen

Kiki: Kristen!

Kristen

David: I knew you did it Kristen.

(He kissed her on the cheek)

Kristen: Where's Wander?

(Wander comes in dressed as Kristen)

Kristen: Why are you dressed like me?

Wander: Because I love your hair.

(Kristen let down her hair since the battle was done. Later at the Ripple Star castle)

King Bingleborp: Thank you children, for saving this planet from darkness.

Fairy Queen:

(Ribbon)

: Let's get back to the island.

The End


End file.
